The Mistakes of Two People
by lovelylullabaysx
Summary: What if Cat and Beck chose the wrong people to date? Find out as we witness the story of these two very perfect for each other people. Okay this is just a horrible summary and story. please review.
1. Forgiving Mistake

Okay, so this is a pretty boring one and it's my first one so.

**BECK'S POV**

It's a Sunday and I'm with Jade. My phone rings then she instantly grabs it from me.

"Who is this!" Jade asked.

"Oh, that's just Olivia. My mom's friend's cousins son's girlfriend who's an actress in Spain." Beck replied.

"Oh, really? Would you mind if I met in real life?" Jade asks.

"You can't meet her, she lives in Spain." Beck replies.

"Well if she lives in Spain, then how come you met her?" Jade asks.

Jade continuously talk angrily for no apparent reason.

Oh my God, how did I even end up dating her? Want to know how I am and who Jade is? Let me introduce myself, I'm Beck Oliver, I am multitalented, I can dance, sing, act. I go to Hollywood Arts and I am one of those guys who all the girls want and all the guys want to be. But there's just one problem, my girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll just call Cat to pick me up." Jade said.

"Whatever, I love you." Beck replied.

Me and Jade have been for 23 months now and I can't say I don't love because I do but, I think I'm in love with someone else.

**CAT'S POV**

Cat picked up Jade from Beck's RV.

"Hey Beck." Cat said.

"Cat, let's just leave." Jade replied.

"Hey Cat. Bye Jade, love you." Beck replied.

"Bye." Cat said while driving away.

"Jade?" Cat asking Jade.

"What?" Jade replied.

"What's wrong now, because it seems like you and Beck are fighting these days?" Cat replied.

"Just to prove out a point it's not my fault." Jade replied

"Kay, kay. Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" Cat asked

"Sure" Jade answered.

So anyways, My name is Cat, Cat Valentine. I go to Hollywood Arts, I have a weird brother and I have boyfriend. His name Daniel, but I like to call him Danny. I and Jade have been friends since we were 13 and I and Beck have been since 15. I would never like to hurt Jade in anyway, so I'm here to protect her.

"Okay so tell me what happened?" Cat asked.

"Okay so, I check his phone and -"Jade answered and continued complaining.

"Okay, first of all she lives in Spain so let it go." Cat replied.

"Whose side are you on?" Jade asks.

"Yours of course, I'm just saying." Cat replied.

I feel so sad for Beck. He was to go through this every day.

**BECK'S POV**

I hope Jade is still not angry at me. Good, Cat's here. I should ask her how Jade is.

"Hey Cat." Beck said.

"Oh Hey." Cat replied.

"So how's Jade?" Beck asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cat asked

"Well 1st of all its Jade and –" Beck was saying but then he got interrupted by Jade.

"Hey Beck!" Jade shouted.

"Oh no, here comes Jade." Beck said.

"Oh Hey Jade." Cat said.

"Go away volcano hair." Jade said to Cat.

"Harsh." Cat said while going away.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I hope we're okay, she's dead." Beck said.

"I'm sorry? I love you? I hope we're okay?" Jade said.

"Don't forget she's dead." Beck said.

"For real?" Jade asked.

"At least to me. You know you'll always be my number 2." Beck said.

"My number 2?" Jade said.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if my mom is not my number 1." Beck said.

"Well that's a good point." Jade said.

"So you forgive me?" Beck asked.

"Of course." Jade answered.

Jade and Beck kiss.

**CAT'S POV**

Cat looked kind of disappointed.

Danny covered Cat's eyes.

"Hey little red." Danny said.

"Who's there? Who said that?" Cat said panicking.

Danny removed his hands from Cat's eyes and said "Boo, it's me."

"Danny! Don't do that!" Cat shouted while she ran to Beck.

"Uh, dude?" Jade asked Cat

"Get away from my boyfriend." Jade told Cat.

"Okay." Cat ran to the toilet.

When Cat ran to the toilet, she started hiding and sobbing. While Cat was sobbing Tori heard her sobbing.

"Cat, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"No." Cat answered.

"What's wrong, tell me what happened?" Tori asked

"Fine" Cat said while she opened the toilet door so she could talk to her quietly.

Cat explained what was going on with her. Jade went to the toilet to apologize to Cat but then she hears her problem.


	2. Secrets Unvealed

Okay so, someone asked for more Jade and Tori and luckily for that person, that's just what I was thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

After I listen to what Cat says, she goes out then Jade pulls me away.

"Vega, tell me what Cat said in there." Jade said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.

"Uh huh, I was afraid you'd say that." Jade says as she takes a 30 from her wallet.

"Here, here's 30 bucks. Now tell me what fire head said." Jade says.

What is her angle? I take the 30.

"No" I say.

"Oh my god, you've seen my locker, if you don't tell me what Catherina just said in there, I will stab you with a scissor, I have like 7 in my bag." Jade threatens me.

"If you have to kill me for Cat's safety, well be it." I say proudly.

"Fine." As Jade was about to stab me, the bell rang. "Ugh, just your luck Vega. Better luck next time." As Jade goes to class, I was filled with relief.

**JADE'S POV**

My god, how could I not kill her? I knew I wanted to, but why didn't I? After improve class, it was lunch time, I see Cat talking to Beck, I better break it up.

"Hey Beck, can I tell you something." Cat said seriously. "Okay, this sounds serious. Talk." Beck said. "I, I, I, I li-" Cat was saying until I interrupted her.

"Come on lets go." I say to Beck. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" I ask both of them.

"No." Cat said. "Actually, Cat was say-" Beck was saying until I interrupted him.

"Doesn't matter, let's just go." I pull Beck away from Cat. "Uhm, actually I forgot something in my locker, I'll just get it okay?" I ask Beck.

"Okay." Beck said.

I better talk to Cat to give her a piece of my mind.

"Hello Catherina." I say.

"Oh hey Jade, do you need something?" Cat asks.

"Actually, yes, yes I do." I answer.

"Well what do you need?" Cat asks.

"I need you to tell me you're feeling for Beck." I ask Cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cat lies.

"Uh huh, don't go there with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you're choice?" I ask Cat.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Cat lies.

"I know you're lying Cat, I guess you chose the hard way." I say as I ran inside the school. I see Danny, Cat's boyfriend. "Daniel!" I shout as he notices me.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asks me.

"No time to chit chat, I need to tell you something about Cat." I say.

"Okay, well what is it?" Danny asks me.

"Cat's cheating on you." I lie.

"What? That can't be true, were in love." Danny was in shock.

"Maybe you're in love, what if she isn't, with you at least." I say. "Why don't you ask her, she's right there." I say as I point at her. Danny walks up to Cat to tell her something.

"Cat, I'm breaking up with you." Danny said as he was walking away.

"What? Why? How could you do this to me?" Cat asks as she's in shock.

"How could you do this to me?" Danny walks away. Cat starts to cry as she she's me. "What did you tell Danny?" Cat asks.

"You chose the hard way so i gave it to you." I say as I walk away.

**CAT'S POV**

As I start to cry, I see Beck.

"Hey have you seen Jade?" Beck asks me.

"She's a lunatic, how could you love her and not me?" I ask him as I walk away and continue crying.

Beck see's Jade.

"What did you tell Cat?" Beck asks Jade seriously.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks Beck.

"Well because she's crying and she's just a baby." Beck says.

"And?" Jade asks Beck.

"I'm going to tell her you're sorry." Beck says as he's going away.

"I'm not." Jade says. "Where are you going?" Jade asks.

"Going to Cat." Beck says.

"No, no you're not. If you go to her I'm breaking up with you for real." Jade says as Becks stops walking.

"Finally, what I always wanted." Beck says as he continues walking away.

Beck see's me driving away with my car.

"Cat!" Beck shouts as he goes in the front of my car.

"What? Just go away!" I say as I continue to drive.

"I need to tell you something." Beck says.

"Well what is it?" I say.

"I broke up with Jade and-" Beck said as I interrupted him.

"Well, why did you do that? I know you're in love with her." I say.

"That's not true. Because I love you." Beck says.

"What!" I say in shock as I accidentally step on the breaks and run over Beck by accident. "Beck!" I shout as I get out of the car to go check if Beck's okay. "Beck are you okay?" I ask.

"I'll be healed if you kiss me." Beck says.

"I've always wanted to since that movie." I say.

"Just kiss me." Beck pulls me as we kiss for about 13 seconds. Finally the ambulance arrives and gets Beck to the hospital.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Of course." The man says

* * *

><p>Okay I liked this a bit more and I think I rushed the story and it's too short. You're opinion.<p> 


	3. Disliking Suprises

Okay this is chapter 3, I will make this a little longer and I plan to end this at chapter 5 or 7 your pick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Victorious. I only own Oliver and the plot.**

**BECK'S POV**

I've been in the hospital for 1 week now and I have a fractured leg, I have stitches in my face, no one my family bothers to come to the hospital, except for Cat. I haven't even been on a single date with Cat and I already feel like she's the one, I never felt like that with Jade. The fact that she's here every day and missing school for me is enough. After I got out of the hospital, I missed school for 2 more days for my leg to heal and Cat was with me all day long. When I finally got to go to school, I hold my hand with Cat in front of everyone in school, but no cared because they saw Jade kissing some guy. But wait it's no ordinary guy, it's my step brother?

I walk up to my brother and say "Dude, what the heck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Cat looks in shock because I said that Jade was still my girlfriend.

"Cat wait, ugh see what you made me do." I say pissed.

Okay, so you're probably wondering who my step brother is, his name is Oliver Tryan, which is pronounced like train. He's my less talented step brother, which would make me wonder why he's in Hollywood Arts. Since I live in a rv, he lives inside the house. I guess since he wasn't talented as me, I guess he's kind of jealous of me. But of all this girls in school, why would she choose my ex-girlfriend Jade? He broke the actually bro-code. Anyways back to reality.

"Uhm, hello, just like she said, I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Jade said.

"What she said." Oliver agreed with Jade.

"But why Jade, you could have chosen Tori?" I asked

"Why not, haven't you heard, she isn't sure about her sexuality and why, do you still feelings for me?" Jade asked me.

"No." I said

"And plus, I came to him." Jade replied as Jade and Oliver walked away.

So any way's I should better go find Cat.

**CAT'S POV**

I can't believe Beck; he knows what I've been to just to be with him. I go straight to the toilet and Tori starts to comfort me.

"Hey Cat, what's wrong?" Tori ask me.

"Oh, nothing, it's just Beck." I answer.

"Oh, really? What did he do now?" Tori ask me.

"He got angry at his step, and said that Jade was still his girlfriend." I reply

"The last time we had a conversation like this, was when it was about Danny. Sounds like you shouldn't have boyfriends." Tori says.

"What?" I say in shock trying to figure out what she meant by that. Suddenly Tori tries to make a move and kiss me. "What are you doing?" I say as I get away from her.

"Don't you get it? I like you; in fact I like girls, not boys." Tori says.

"You're a freak!" I shout as I run out and bump into Beck.

"Cat! Cat! Keep Calm! Keep Calm! What happened?" Beck asks me.

"Beck, I forgive you, take me away from here, gosh how much I hate surprises." I say as I almost start to cry.

"It's okay." Beck said as he hugs then kisses me on the forehead. "We can go anywhere you want." Beck said.

"Never mind about the going away thing." I said as I was wiping my tears. "I was just probably acting crazy. As I usually am." I said.

**BECK'S POV**

So anyways, Cat asked if we could run or go away together, she said she was just kidding, but I'm actually considering it, the fact that both of our families don't give a thing about us, we should forget everyone else in the world except for both of us. Okay that just sounded so cheesy, maybe we should going to Africa, anyways that's where William proposed to Kate, but it's not like I'm going to propose to Cat or something, it's just that every time with her, she makes me feel like I'm in heaven, Jade never made me feel this way.

The Next Day.

Okay, so I actually bought tickets to go to Africa, anyways it's almost spring break and I hope she like it. I see Cat I walk up to her and show her the tickets while saying "Two tickets to Africa, Saturday, me and you, what you think?" I ask

"Oh my gosh! How much did you spend for this?" Cat asks.

I turn my head as she said "Never mind, of course I'll go with you." She hugs me. "I mean who else are you taking." Cat says as she giggles.

Saturday night.

Okay, its 7 o'clock and we're suppose to be at the airport at 8:30. Oh, Cat's calling. "Hey babe, are you ready?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't wanna go anymore." Cat answers.

"What? Why?" I ask as I am in shock.

"I just can't I'm sorry." Cat reply's as she hung's up the phone.

What? She so excited, there must be something wrong, I better go to her place.

Okay that's end of Chapter 3

**doctorwhofan96**: I've made Tori gay and I guess you'll just have to wait if Jade will be.

I hope you'll all enjoy Chapter 4.


	4. Breaking Law

Okay guys, sorry I took so long to complete, I had to re-write this and it seemed like there was something missing so I decided to change the story up. Okay, seeing the chapter title _"breaking law" _you must seem excited to read what it is so enjoy.

**CAT'S POV**

"Okay, I've done what you've told me to do, now let us all go." I say.

"Not till you break up with Beck."Jade says.

"What? Break him up more? I don't think so. Forget it." I say.

"Okay, just remember I have a knife in my left hand and a lighter in right." Jade says.

Okay, so you guys probably would tell its Jade. Okay just to continue the story, I blew Beck off because Jade told me so and I'm probably tied up to a chair with a bomb you say? Yes except the bomb part and worse all my family is tied up my two useless brothers, Cody and Carter, my mom, my dad and me. Anyways, "Do whatever you want, burn down the house, cut all the cables, fill the whole house with gas, whatever, do you want to do but just don't kill us." I say.

"Oh, I can't do that you see, I'm Jade." Jade says.

"Whatever, you won't get away with this." I say.

"Okay." Jade says as she put up the knife near my older brother Cody. "You sure?" Jade asked me.

"Yes." I say lying with a high pitch voice.

"Kay, Kay." Jade said as she cut the neck of my older brother Cody. "Bye bye." Jade says. "Now who next?" Jade says, suddenly Beck storms inside the house. "Oh goodie." Jade says.

"Jade." Beck says.

**BECK'S POV**

Jade, how could I not know she was behind this, what the heck, where's Cody's head. "Really Jade? Killing?" I ask.

"Oh no, I've always wanted to kill, except I actually fell in love to care, but now I'm all cold hearted." Jade says.

"What's your angle Jade?" I ask.

"Oh I was just telling your sweetie that, everyone won't be dead if she breaks up with you, but she won't so cut." Jade says. "Oh and I forgot to tie you up." Jade said as she pulled me into a chair and tied me up.

"Your never gonna get away with this." I say.

"Oh, why? Your gonna call the police? Oh, that's right, you all are tied up!" Jade shouts.

"Are you okay?" I ask Cat quietly while Jade was still nagging.

"Yeah, it's just, she killed Cody, she killed him. Why would she do that?" Cat asked about to cry.

"It's not our fault. She's just a lunatic." I reply as Cat giggles.

"What's that I hear? A laugh from a Cat? Well stop laughing! Or else there will be consequences." Jade says. A few hours past & Jade hasn't set us free yet.

**CAT'S POV**

"Jade, won't you at least let us eat?" I ask.

"No. End of discussion." Jade answers.

"But please." I beg.

"Okay fine." Jade cut's my father's head and throws it to me. "There, now stop whining." Jade says.

"I don't want to eat my dad's head." I say as I'm in gasp.

"But I taught-." Jade says as she cut's the head of my mom and Carter's "Now who's do you want?" Jade asks me as she shouts.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I say

"I'm getting us out of here." Beck whispers to me.

"But how?" I ask

"I'll find a way." Beck replies.

"Kay, kay. In my offense, I was really looking forward to our trip to Africa." I say as Beck smiles. Beck got his hand free. "Yes." Me & Beck says.

"What yes?" Jade says as Beck stands up and grabs Jade gun.

"Let her free." Beck says.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Jade asks.

"Because you love him." I say as Beck dials 911.

"As I said, I didn't have to kill your family, if you had just broken up with Beck already." Jade says.

"And if I did break up with him, what makes you think he'll go back to you?" I ask.

"Well I have a list of reasons." Jade says as she was saying her reasons Beck mouths "I called the police." I smile.

"I need you to shout out your home address." Beck mouths out.

"Kay, kay." I mouth back. As Jade was still talking Beck give me the phone. I whisper "Help, held hostage. Four people dead. Block seven, sixty-third street. Please Hurry. As Jade still talks she doesn't notice that there were siren noises. The police breaks down the door taking Jade away as Beck unties me.

"What the-. Which one of you called?" Jade asks as the police were taking her.

"I don't think you need to know anymore Jade." I say as me and Beck go outside, I notice Tori staying at the back. "I need to talk to Tori." I tell Beck.

"Okay." Beck says as he kisses my in the fore head.

"Look Tori-" I say as Tori interrupts me.

"No Cat, you listen to me. I'm sorry for doing this." Tori says.

"For what?" I ask as Tori shows me her gun and shoot's Beck. "Beck!" I shout. "Why would you do that?" I ask Tori. "Jade didn't even have the guts to kill Beck." I say.

"It's because Jade loves Beck as much as I love you." Tori says as she's ready to go to prison.

Okay so, the next chapter will be the last one and I'm almost finish with it so you'll just have to wait.


	5. Say Goodbye

Okay guys enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT'S POV<strong>

I just stayed there on the ground, hoping that Beck will wake up, but with all of my hope Beck never did so, I have no more family, the rest of them are in Italy, I'm all alone, Jade & Tori were my best friends, but now they had betrayed me, Beck's gone, the only other people I hanged out with were André, Robbie, Rex & Trina, but they all frighten me. So thus ends the tale of the mistakes, but not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>JADE'S POV<strong>

"Oh great, my roommate is the person I hate." I say.

"Hello Jade." Tori says.

"Vega." I reply. "Don't talk to me okay." I say.

"Okay, but can I tell you something?" Tori asks.

"What?" I ask.

"If I was in your place, I would've done the same." Tori says.

I smile as I greet her "Hi, I'm Jade."

And that was the end.

* * *

><p>VicJORIous96 : Okay, so I did do a Jade &amp; Tori Story there I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

And I would like to thank the only two people who reviewed my story, VicJORIous96 & CeceLovesTy


End file.
